mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Unarmed
Unarmed is a skill where the player uses their fists to defend themselves. Like all Combat Skills, the Unarmed skill does not gain experience from attacking friendly or spawner mobs. At high levels, your arm could do more damage than a diamond sword in some situations. by LucustheGardevoir Active Skill: Berserk Butt sex Iron Arm Style Increases unarmed damage every 50 levels by 1. You start out with +3 damage upgrade at level 0. The maximum damage you can do with this skill is 10 (normal damage+9 at level 500). This can be very useful for PvP if you don't want to risk losing any items, it can also become stronger than a diamond sword at high levels (However, unlike the sword, you cannot benefit of the enchantments Fire Aspect and Knockback.) *+4 damage with level 50 unarmed *+5 damage with level 100 unarmed *+6 damage with level 150 unarmed *+7 damage with level 200 unarmed *+8 damage with level 250 unarmed * +9 damage with level 500 unarmed * Maximum damage you can do in sum is * With a Minecraft Critical that would be (A minecraft critical calculates damage before McMMO increases the damage. Meaning you only get 1 extra damage when doing a jump critical even though some may think you get higher) Note: Iron Arm Style is a replacement for Damage Modifiers in version 1.2.3+ dev. 'Arrow Deflect' Causes arrows that strike the player to harmlessly fall to the floor. Arrow Deflect chance increases with 0.05% per level and caps at 50% at level 1000,but your unarmed level can go above 1000. This passive is useful for those that even use regular weapons, as deflection can be quite powerful against archer PvP and skeletons when backed up with a maxed Swords/Axes skill. ''' Disarm(noob move) Allows players to disarm other players, dropping the target's equipped item on the ground. The chance to disarm is 0.03333% times a player's current skill level in Unarmed and can go up to a maximum of 33.33% at level 1000. '''Iron Grip Allows you to perform a counter chance against an opponent's disarm to make his disarm unsuccessful. This chance increases by .1% every level. It is unknown if your Iron Grip chance can increase past level 1000 or if you are able to obtain a 100% chance. 'Strength Potion Proficiency' Strength II potions normally add only 6 damage on any physical weapon. However, when unarmed, the amount of damage the strength potion gives is doubled. This means Strength II potions give 12 additional damage when using your fists. Damage per hit when using fists with your Iron Arm Style maxed out: The fist says it does only +9 damage ( ) when checking with the /unarmed command. However, when your Iron Arm Style is maxed out, it inflicts 10 points of damage ( ) since the +9 means it adds 9 damage to the already existing 1 damage. Damage per hit when using fists with Iron Arm maxed out and Berserk: ' ' Damage per hit with a Strength II potion and Iron Arm Style maxed out: ' ' Damage per hit when using fists with maxed Iron Arm Style, Berserk, and a Strength II potion: An Invisibility Potion paired with the unarmed fighting is excellent for PvP, as it is less likely to give you away than a sword or an axe. Experience Gains Chart |- ! scope="row"|Hostile mobs | 100-150 XP |- ! scope="row"|Non-hostile mobs |40 XP |- ! scope="row"| Player without armor | 45 XP |- ! scope="row"|Leather armor | |- ! scope="row"|Iron and gold armor | |- ! scope="row"|Diamond armor | 40 XP |} Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Unarmed